Estelar
Estelar é uma princesa alienígena do mundo distante de Tamaran e um dos cinco membros fundadores dos Jovens Titãs. Ela também é o principal interesse amoroso de Robin e finalmente se torna sua namorada no filme final da série. História Antecedentes Estelar nasceu e cresceu no remoto planeta Tamaran antes de chegar na Terra e se juntar aos Jovens Titãs. Os Tamaraneanos são uma raça emocional que vê sentimentos e sensações como a força que impulsiona seu próprio sustento e fortalece suas habilidades. De fato, são suas emoções que aumentam ainda mais suas habilidades naturais de vôo e projeção de energia ultravioleta pura. Por causa disso, Estelar é inerentemente o membro mais sensível dos titãs. Estelar foi cuidada por uma criança por Galfore, que apareceu pela primeira vez em O Prometido. A única familia de Estelar, da qual conhecemos na série, é a sua irmã mais velha do mal Estrela Negra. Mais tarde, no quadrinho Teen Titans Go, revela-se que ela também tem um irmão mais novo chamado Wildfire, que foi enviado quando Gordanianos atacaram Tamaran e que seus pais morreram de tristeza depois que ela foi trocada como escrava por Estrela Negra aos Gordanianos a fim de trazer a paz a um Tamaran, rasgado pela guerra. Estelar veio à Terra como Koriand'r, uma princesa Tamaraneana sendo transportada por Gordanianos, no exílio como um escravo da Citadela. Através do uso de sua força super-humana e uma Tamaraneana agilidade incrível, ela se libertou do bairro a bordo de um navio Gordan e aterrissou em Jump City. Ao tentar livrar-se das algemas com as quais ela estava carregada, ela acabou destruindo edifícios e carros, e entrando em quatro adolescentes jovens com quem ela mais tarde lutaria contra o crime. Ravena sugeriu que a luta não pode ser a resposta, e só então Robin percebeu as algemas. Com cuidado, ele falou a garota misteriosa e tirou as algemas. Ela agarrou e beijou-o para aprender a língua inglesa e avisou-o para deixá-la sozinha, se não desejassem ser destruídas. (Isso cai em linha com a forma como Tamaraneanos aprende uma língua falada através do contato labial com outra forma de vida.) E então Cyborg disse que ela sabe como deixar uma marca. Uma vez totalmente liberada, ela buscou alimentos na forma de pipoca e doces na loja de vídeo local. Tendo sido rastreados pelos Titãs, ela se reuniu com eles e lutou contra a onda de Gordanianos enviada para recuperá-la. Irritada pela promessa de destruição de Lord Trogaar, ela gritou para Robin, lembrando-lhe que ela lhe pediu que a deixasse em paz. Os dois entraram em um argumento, mas a situação foi rapidamente desarmada depois de se desculparem uns dos outros, e a decisão foi tomada para trabalhar como uma equipe para salvar a cidade da arma de partículas de Gordanianos. Os cinco jovens fundaram os Jovens Titãs pouco depois. Aparência Estelar é muito bonita. Seus olhos, nariz, lábios, boca, cabelo, pele e roupa vêem-na tão colorida em comparação com Ravena. Seu cabelo longo e ardente e vermelho está até a cintura e reto com as flechas. Ela tem pequenas sobrancelhas e olhos verdes com luzes verdes (ou, em outras palavras, os brancos dos olhos estão coloridos a verde claro). Ela é alta, com uma pele de laranja brilhante (ou parece ter um tom de pele amarelada na tira de quadrinhos acima), e sua roupa é principalmente violeta com um cinto incandescente, o colarinho e as luvas do pescoço sendo prata com jóias verdes em comparação com a roupa preta de Estrela Negra. Ela também usa uma braçadeira de prata no braço direito. Ela usa uma parte superior de colheita sem mangas que mostra seu midriff, uma mini-saia de haste e botas altas de coxa em violeta, e suas botas altas precisam de meias brancas. Como um Tamaraneana, ela possui uma fisiologia alienígena, que inclui uma longa língua violeta e nove estômagos (provavelmente para armazenar alimentos durante tempos escassos). Ela também parece assemelhar-se a algumas garotas japonesas, herdando sobrancelhas semelhantes e cabelos muito brilhantes. Personalidade Apesar de sua beleza, Estelar é muito alegre e doce, mas um pouco ingênuo e consideravelmente inseguro, mas sua ingenuidade não deve ser confundida com a estupidez. Um alienígena e um estranho, ela ainda é bastante nova para a Terra e seus costumes. (Por exemplo, ela não entendeu o que um menino quis dizer quando perguntou se ela estava "diggin 'a cena" quando ela estava em uma festa, e declarou, confuso, "eu não sabia que devíamos trazer pás".) Isso leva a muita confusão para ela e para os outros, como a estranheza na bebida casual de mostarda como uma bebida, e as doces de algodão e bolinhas de algodão são a mesma coisa. Presumivelmente porque o inglês não é seu primeiro idioma, o Estelar fala sem contrações e usa expressões idiomáticas (por exemplo, "Kick the butt!" Em oposição a "Kick butt!" Ou "The mall of shopping" em vez de "shopping mall", bem como "lobstery "Em vez de" crabby "). Além disso, ela usa vários nomes de Tamaranean, como "bumgorf" (termo de carinho para o próprio filho), "K'norfka" (pai ou responsável), "clorbag valblernelk" (termo insultante), "G'lufnog" (bless Você disse depois de um espirro) e "shlorvak" (sonho). Ela também insiste em compartilhar seus próprios costumes com outros membros da equipe (como fornecer uma coroa de carne crua a ser usada durante o aniversário), mas geralmente não se ofende quando não a entende nem a recusa. Em um caso, ela mente sobre um feriado celebrado destruindo cortinas e explode uma janela para explicar uma cortina acidentalmente rasgada; Um ato que mal se registra como um comportamento estranho pelos outros. Estelar leva a amizade muito a sério, e é facilmente angustiado quando outros, especialmente seus amigos, discutem ou lutam. Ela é indiscutivelmente a mais social dos titãs, regularmente meditando com Ravena, ou levantando pesos com Cyborg. Ela também pode estar particularmente indignada com o objetivo de desprezar seus companheiros de equipe quando acredita que não se importam com sua amizade ou companhia. Acima de tudo, Estelar deseja ser amigo de todos os que conhece e para que todos se dêem bem. Isto é, em parte, provavelmente, como antes de chegar à Terra, Estelar não tinha amigos reais além de seu pai adotivo, como mencionou em Atacar! Para Robin que "legal" não é uma palavra comum em seu planeta e que ninguém tinha sido tão legal com ela além dele e seu próprio guardião. Sua personalidade mudou dramaticamente de seu primeiro encontro com os Titãs em Atacar!. Ela demonstrou seu poder e força enquanto escapava da nave Gordan. Enquanto outros viram destruição desenfreada sem uma causa, Ravena a viu tentando se libertar de suas algemas. Como mencionado acima, Tamaraneanos aprendeu linguagem através do contato labial, e tendo obtido o que queria de Robin, ela o deixa com um aviso para deixá-la em paz, ela voa, sabendo muito bem que os Gordanianos ainda estavam quentes em sua trilha. Enquanto lutava contra os Gordanianos com os outros quatro jovens heróis, sua personalidade se acalmou dramaticamente, e ela finalmente se desculpou pela destruição que causara durante sua fuga. Essa mudança de comportamento sugere que o Estelar realmente foi, no coração, uma pessoa um tanto amável e de bom coração. O comportamento imprudente observado no início do episódio pode dar credibilidade ao motivo pelo qual os Tamaraneanos são tão temidos em toda a galáxia: sua força não é facilmente igualada. Também prova que o Estelar, quando tiver tempo, não tem medo de "chutar a bunda". Embora ingênuo, o Estelar é extremamente perceptivo. Conforme mostrado em Aprendiz - Parte 2 enquanto sabendo que Robin e Slade tinham personalidades semelhantes, ela se recusou a acreditar que ele fosse o aprendiz de Slade por sua própria conta, passando horas procurando por ele. Mais tarde, ela afirma que "não pode viver em um mundo onde eles devem lutar", mostrando que ela valoriza seus amigos mais do que qualquer coisa. Estelar também mostrou que ela tem muita sabedoria, principalmente em Neve, quando ela pegou Estrela Vermelha para abraçar seus poderes. Ela também ensinou lições para Cyborg e Mutano nos episódios Forças da Natureza e Farsa. Estelar se preocupa com cada um de seus amigos, mas há uma pessoa a quem ela se importa mais do que ninguém na Terra: Robin. Desde o dia em que eles conheciam ela e Robin tiveram sentimentos românticos um para o outro, o que é óbvio para todos, incluindo alguns vilões. Houve várias dicas ao longo do show mostrando o quanto eles se preocupam um com o outro (como evidenciado em Irmãs, Encontro com o Destino, O Prometido, Encrencados, Atacar! e, finalmente, em Missão Tóquio); mas Robin e Estelar não admitiram seus fortes sentimentos românticos um pelo outro até o filme final da série Jovens Titãs: Missão Tóquio. Naquela época, eles compartilharam algumas cenas entre si e tentaram se beijar duas vezes. No final do filme, Robin e Estelar finalmente revelam seus sentimentos um pelo outro e finalmente compartilham um verdadeiro beijo romântico. Eles são vistos no dia seguinte segurando as mãos uns dos outros, confirmando que finalmente se tornaram um casal. Relacionamento Robin Estelar está perto de todos os seus amigos, mas a pessoa mais importante que ela ama mais do que ninguém é sua melhor amiga Robin. Estelar abriu secretamente sentimentos românticos para ele desde que se conheceram, embora o que ela não sabe é que Robin sente o mesmo sobre ela. Até os acontecimentos do filme final da série, ambos estavam com muito medo de confessar como eles realmente se sentem um sobre o outro, mesmo que fosse óbvio para todos os seus amigos e até inimigos. Uma vez que o Estelar ainda é novo na Terra e seus costumes, Robin toma o tempo para ajudá-la a aprender a se adaptar à vida na Terra, o que também fortalece seu vínculo entre si. Na ocasião, isso levou a datas (ou eventos semelhantes a datas) - por exemplo, no início de Irmãs, onde Robin lhe explica que os fogos de artifício não são um sinal de um ataque iminente enquanto estão montando uma roda gigante. Estelar gosta dos ensinamentos de Robin sem fim e eles se dão muito bem. Há muitas dicas ao longo do show que eles têm sentimentos um pelo outro. Um exemplo significativo é quando Robin luta e derrota facilmente os outros Titãs quando Slade o manda (O Aprendiz). No entanto, é mostrado que ele evita ativamente a luta contra Estelar, e quando forçado a encará-la, ele se recusa a golpeá-la, mesmo quando Slade repetidamente o ordena. Robin também desafia as ordens de Slade a ficarem em silêncio, dizendo o nome de Estelar antes que ele possa parar-se. Robin geralmente é o primeiro a entrar e salvar Estelar quando está com problemas, freqüentemente pegando-a quando ela cai, ou gritando seu nome quando ela está em perigo. Há muitas vezes que Robin a salva de cair ou ser atingida por algo. Da mesma forma, Estelar salva Robin com a mesma frequência; Geralmente agarrando-o e fugindo do perigo. Uma vez que eles são aliados e parte de uma equipe, esses atos raramente são dados segundo pensamento, mas Estelar e Robin se salvam significativamente mais frequentemente do que eles salvam os outros - mas isso não significa que eles não se importam com o resto de seus Equipe, no entanto. Tendo sentimentos tão fortes para ele, Estelar muitas vezes fica extremamente ciumento quando outras meninas flertam com Robin, como Estrela Negra e Kitten, como mostrado em Irmãs e Encontro com o Destino, respectivamente. Robin também mostrou ser igual (se não mais) com ciúmes quando Estelar parece estar interessado em outra pessoa ou quando meninos flertam com ela - X é um excelente exemplo, muitas vezes chamando-a de "Linda" e flertando com ela enquanto eles lutam . Isso costuma acontecer com mais freqüência, como é freqüentemente mencionado por vários vilões (com diferentes graus de interesse em Estelar) que Star é muito bonito - isso é notado no monólogo de abertura em Transformação. Ao longo da série, houve momentos cruciais para o crescente vínculo entre Estelar e Robin, inclusive com cinco episódios que se concentram principalmente em seus sentimentos um para o outro: Irmãs, Encontro com o Destino, O Prometido, Encrencados and Atacar!. O filme final do filme, Jovens Titãs: Missão Tóquio, também teve seu romance como um grande ponto de trama. Irmãs é o primeiro episódio a mostrar que Robin e Estelar têm fortes sentimentos românticos uns com os outros. No início do episódio, Robin e Estelar estão em uma roda gigante, desfrutando de uma exibição de fogos de artifício juntos. Estelar ainda está tendo dificuldade em se adaptar à vida na Terra, mas está se divertindo. Durante o passeio, ela é de repente arrebatada por um robô alienígena. Os Titãs destroem o robô, e quando eles retornam à Torre encontram um visitante surpresa: a irmã mais velha de Estelar, Estrela Negra. Estelar está no início muito feliz em ver Estrela Negra, no entanto, ela logo começa a ficar chateada quando Estrela Negra rapidamente se torna popular na equipe, devido ao seu estilo de vida rebelde e melhor compreensão da Terra. Estelar tenta passar o tempo com seus amigos, mas é expulsa quando preferem sair com a Estrela Negra. No entanto, Estelar só se torna realmente chateado quando Estrela Negra é mostrado para flertar constantemente com Robin. Mais tarde, eles vão para uma boate. Estrela Negra e os Titãs estão realmente se divertindo, exceto Estelar. Ela vai para o telhado do clube e começa a pensar que talvez ela não pertence à Terra depois de tudo, vendo que a irmã se encaixa muito melhor. Então, para sua surpresa, Robin aparece e pergunta o que está errado, a Estelar tenta evitar o assunto, mas Robin pode facilmente ver que está angustiada. Eventualmente Estelar explica que ela é infeliz porque não se encaixa e não é nada como sua irmã mais velha. Robin começa a consolá-la, mas de repente é interrompida e (literalmente) arrastada por Estrela Negra que quer dançar com ele, deixando Estelar sozinha no telhado. Mais tarde, ela é atacada por três robôs como o da roda gigante. Quando Estrela Negra os destrói praticamente sozinho, oferece-se a chance de se tornar Jovem Titã. Com isso, Estelar decide que é melhor deixar a equipe, achando que o Estrela Negra é mais adequado para o trabalho. Antes de partir, no entanto, ela é parada por Robin. Estelar voa para ele e está prestes a explicar por que ela decidiu sair, mas de repente é atacada e sequestrada por dois alienígenas. Quando os alienígenas estão prestes a sair, eles são atacados por Robin, que agarrou a parte de baixo do navio (dizendo que "ninguém está tirando Estelar"). Depois de lutar contra os estrangeiros, eles aprendem a verdade: os alienigenas são policiais e estão atrás de um Tamaraneano que cometeu muitos crimes em seu planeta natal: Centuari. Estelar revela que nunca esteve nas Centuari Moons, mas Robin lembra que Estrela Negra tem. Os dois percebem que é realmente Estrela Negra que os alienígenas estão atrás e ela chegou à Terra para que Estelar pudesse ocupar seu lugar na prisão. Estelar logo confronta sua irmã, luta contra ela e ganha. Estrela Negra é tirado, mas não antes de jurar vingança. Na manhã seguinte, Estelar está sentado no telhado da Torre. Quando Robin se junta a ela e pergunta como ela está fazendo, Estelar responde dizendo que ela está triste com sua irmã, mas está feliz que a verdade tenha sido descoberta antes de ser substituída. Surpreso, Robin pergunta o que significa Estelar. Ela explica que todos gostavam de Estrela Negra tanto que parecia que ela levaria o lugar de Star. No entanto, Robin afirma que "sua irmã era interessante, mas nunca poderia ocupar seu lugar. Ninguém poderia tomar seu lugar". O episódio termina com Robin e Estelar assistindo o nascer do sol juntos no telhado. Encontro com o Destino é o 2º episódio que se concentra no relacionamento de Robin e Estelar. O vilão Mariposa Assassina ameaça liberar um exército de mariposas mutantes na cidade, a menos que Robin leve sua filha, Kitten, ao seu baile de finalistas junior. Estelar está horrorizada com o arranjo, mas sem outras idéias sobre como detê-los, Robin é obrigado a concordar. Mais tarde, Robin diz aos Titãs que investiguem a Kitten e descobrem quais são suas conexões com Mariposa Assassina (sem saber que estão relacionadas) e a Estelar, tendo encontrado uma lacuna em "investigar o Kitten", adquire um vestido e também vai ao baile. Robin está muito surpreso (e feliz) de ver Estelar; Passando muito tempo admirando-a. Quando Kitten chega, ele está consideravelmente menos satisfeito, sorrindo através de dentes cerrados nas ordens de Kitten. Estelar fica enfurecido com o ciúme, vendo Robin e Kitten andando na dança juntos - tanto assim que ela golpeia o capuz da limusine de Kitten com tanta força, que imediatamente se torna destruída. Durante todo o episódio, Estelar está fora de sua mente com inveja ao ver Robin e Kitten juntos - ela até derrete uma tigela de pancadas e assusta um casal quando vê Robin e Kitten dançando. Quando Robin descobre que os Titãs estão derrubando Mariposa Assassina, ele imediatamente derruba Kitten (o que torna o Estelar muito feliz). No entanto, para sua total surpresa, Kitten revela-se a filha de Mariposa Assassina, bem como o fato de ela ter o controlador que liberará as mariposas. Ela ameaça liberá-los na cidade, a menos que Robin a beija. Robin está tão enojado quanto o Estelar está horrorizado. Assim como Kitten está prestes a beijá-lo, Robin coloca seu dedo contra seus lábios e diz a ela "nem mesmo se você me pagou". Ele tenta obter o controlador, mas é interrompido pela chegada do namorado de Kitten, Fang (um menino adolescente com uma aranha maciça para a cabeça) que bate Robin longe dela. Estelar então atira um Starbolt em Fang e pergunta a Robin se ele está bem. No final do episódio depois que Fang, Kitten e Mariposa Assassina são derrotados, o DJ declara Robin e Estelar como Rei e Rainha do Baile. Robin já havia dito a Kitten que ele não dançava, mas neste momento sorriu, pega a mão de Estelar e diz que um mais não pode doer. Assim, Robin e Estelar compartilham sua primeira dança romântica juntos. O Prometido é o 3º episódio que se concentra em seu relacionamento. Robin é extremamente perturbado e perturbado quando Estelar anuncia que ela deve se casar com alguém - especialmente para alguém que ela nunca se encontrou. Ao chegar em Tamaran, Estelar é descoberta como uma princesa - segundo na fila para o trono - e apresenta seus amigos ao seu guardião, Galfore, e descobre que sua irmã, Estrela Negra, agora é governadora, bem como a pessoa responsável por sua próxima casamento. Mais tarde, quando a Estelar cometeu um belo Tameraneano por seu noivo, a reação de Robin de desaprovação intensa e ciúme cômico contrasta com a aprovação de Estelar. Quando Robin e os outros Titãs descobrem mais sobre o que está acontecendo, Robin escala a varanda de Estelar e tenta conversar com ela fora do casamento. Estelar diz que ela tem que se casar pelo bem de seu povo. Estelar então diz a Robin que é melhor se ele não participar do casamento, sabendo muito bem que Robin não aprova o arranjo. No entanto, antes que Robin possa dizer qualquer coisa, ele é sequestrado. Estelar (não tendo testemunhado ou o ouvido sendo levado) vê que Robin se foi e, infelizmente, volta para seu quarto para se preparar para a cerimônia. No entanto, mesmo que Robin não possa vê-lo completamente, Estelar também não está feliz com a situação, pois é forçada a se casar com alguém que ela não ama. Ela está disposta a passar por isso, porém, porque isso salvará seu povo. Mais tarde, depois que o enredo de Estrela Negra é descoberto e Estelar ganhou a coroa, ela diz a sua gente que ela lutou contra sua irmã porque Estrela Negra não era melhor para Tamaran, mas nem ela mesma. Ela dá a coroa a Galfore, sabendo que ele cuidará de seu planeta enquanto ele cuida dela. Antes de partir, Estelar diz-lhe que, quando ela estiver pronta para se casar, "eu vou escolher o meu próprio marido. Quem é para saber? Talvez haja um noivo para mim na Terra", como ela pede adeus Galdi e anda lado a lado com Robin de volta a nave, um claro prenúncio do futuro. Encrencados é o 4º episódio. Também é considerado um dos mais importantes, já que Robin e Estelar chegaram muito perto de finalmente admitir como eles realmente se sentem um pelo outro. No início, os Titãs são atacados por um monstro alienígena gritando. Eles estão sobrecarregados até que Robin e Estelar continuem capazes de lutar. Eles derrotam o monstro, e enquanto eles se parabenizam, Cyborg provoca Robin sobre o relacionamento dele e Estelar, chamando Estelar de sua namorada. Robin fica chocado e envergonhado com a sugestão e começa a hiperventilar. Ele também percebe que todos (menos Ravena) têm olhares presunçosos em seus rostos revelando que eles estão plenamente conscientes de como Robin e Estelar realmente se sentem um pelo outro. Ainda embaraçado, ele grita: "ELA NÃO É A MINHA NAMORADA!". Que choque Estelar tanto que cai no chão. Ela fica confusa e muito irritada, mas quando Robin começa a preparar-se de algumas perguntas desconfortáveis, eles ouvem um grande grito: o monstro alienígena revela-se sobreviveu à queda e começa a destruir a estação. Os Titãs são capazes de escapar da estação antes de explodir, mas o monstro eventualmente os faz pousar separadamente em um planeta alienígena. Após o pouso, Robin começa a procurar os outros, e ele encontra o gancho da Estelar primeiro. No interior, no entanto, ele encontra uma criatura de slug. Acreditando que o monstro tenha feito algo para o Estelar, Robin o ataca, mas seu corpo viscoso dificulta o combate e quase o come. Por sorte, Robin é salvo por Estelar. Ele corre para ela, aliviado por ela estar bem, mas para sua surpresa, Estelar não age como seu eu habitual; Indeciso e indecente. Estelar então diz que eles deveriam começar a procurar os outros, e na maior parte, ignora Robin. Ao procurar os outros, Estelar continua se afastando de Robin toda vez que ele se aproxima dela. Estelar revela que ela está dando a Robin "o espaço" como ele pediu de volta à estação, o que revela a Robin que Estelar ainda está ferido. Ela sugere que eles teriam melhor sorte procurando os outros se eles se separassem, mas Robin está contra a ideia e pergunta se ela poderia apenas falar com ele. Star pergunta se ele está finalmente pronto para explicar por que ela não é sua namorada. Isso torna o Robin nervoso o que faz Estelar voltar a ignorar. Mais tarde, Robin quase cai em uma lava, mas é salvo pela Estelar. Apesar disso, Estelar continua ignorando-o. Pensando que ela entendeu mal o que a namorada significa na Terra, Robin começa a explicar, mas para sua surpresa, Estelar é revelado para já estar ciente do que significa namorada. Robin e Estelar logo se encontram em diferentes partes da montanha e o chão embaixo deles se separa e os dois acabam caindo, Robin pode se salvar, mas para sua surpresa, Estelar revela que ela não consegue usar seus poderes . Robin pula para salvá-la e os dois pousam com segurança em uma caverna. Agora que eles estão seguros, Robin pergunta a Estelar por que ela não conseguiu usar seus poderes para salvá-los, e ela revela que seus poderes estão conectados a suas emoções. Ela não pode voar ou atirar esguichos é porque ela estava chateada e começou a temer que seu relacionamento não seja o mesmo; Já que ele não vai admitir como ele realmente se sente sobre ela. Robin começa a explicar como ele realmente se sente sobre ela, ainda que um tanto estranhamente. Ele diz que "é incrível o caminho ela dispara em estrelas" e que "é legal que é brava e a garota mais forte de sempre". Estelar pergunta se ele não se importa de ter uma namorada, mas antes que Robin possa responder a ela, de repente, eles são atacados pelo monstro. Enquanto eles lutam, Estelar recupera seus poderes. Eles estão encurralados na borda de um penhasco e, sem nenhuma maneira de escapar, Robin diz que é hora de voar, Estelar está nervoso, mas Robin tranquiliza-a, levando sua mão e dizendo a ela enquanto estiverem juntos, tudo bem . Ambos saltam do penhasco e Estelar recupera suas habilidades de vôo. Eles voam com segurança para o topo da montanha, olham nos olhos uns dos outros e com Estelar perdoando-o, eles compartilham um abraço. Atacar! é uma prelúdio da série e revela como os Jovens Titãs se conheceram pela primeira vez e como eles foram formados pela primeira vez. É também o episódio 5º e final focado no amor de Robin e Estelar um para o outro e também revela exatamente como Robin e Estelar se conheceram pela primeira vez e como eles desenvolveram seus sentimentos românticos fortes um para o outro. Quando Robin e Estelar conheceram pela primeira vez seu relacionamento, foi bastante pavoroso desde que Estelar esteve prisioneiro por tanto tempo e ela estava em um lugar que ainda era muito novo para ela. No entanto (até o final do episódio), o relacionamento de Robin e Estelar melhorou muito e mostra que ambos desenvolveram fortes sentimentos românticos uns pelos outros. No início, Estelar é revelado como um prisioneiro dos Gordanianos e está lutando contra seu navio, ela rapidamente escapa e voa no planeta Terra para se afastar de seus captores alienígenas. Robin (que acaba de deixar Batman) decide se tornar um herói solo na Jump City e está lutando contra um ladrão quando percebe uma luz verde brilhante que se aproxima rapidamente da cidade. Ele logo se encontra uma menina alienígena destruindo tudo à sua volta e logo começa a lutar contra ela. Robin logo percebe que ela é muito mais forte do que parece e que ele não consegue lidar com ela por conta própria. Ele logo se encontra recebendo ajuda de seus futuros companheiros de equipe: Mutano, Ciborgue e Ravena. Ravena então percebe que a menina não está tentando destruir a cidade, mas ela está apenas tentando tirar suas restrições. Com isso, Robin começa a se aproximar da Estelar. Ela está muito cansada, mas rapidamente se torna uma batalha pronta para se defender, no entanto, Robin se aproxima dela, devagar e calmamente, explica que ele só quer ajudar, mostrando sua seleção. Ela abaixa os seus esquisos e permite que Robin remova suas restrições. Quando eles são removidos ela agarra Robin e beija ele. Assim como de repente, Estelar o afasta e começa a falar inglês, ela diz: "Se você não quer ser destruído, você vai me deixar em paz!" E voa deixando Robin ainda surpreso com o beijo que ela lhe deu. Pouco depois da Estelar, Robin decide rastreá-la no seu próprio país para ver se ela é uma ameaça para a cidade. No entanto, a cidade é então invadida por Gordanianos, e eles acham o Estelar em uma loja de vídeo onde ela explica a situação. Durante uma luta, Estelar quase se recupera novamente, mas é salvo pela primeira vez por Robin. O retiro de Gordanianos e seu líder ameaçam o planeta pela interferência. Estelar culpa Robin enquanto ela dizia para ficar longe dela. Robin no entanto, em seguida, torna-se irritado com ela, como ele afirma "Minha culpa?! Você me exploda, você me BEIJA, mas você nunca deixa de mencionar que eles têm uma gigantesca arma de partículas?!". A luta finalmente pára e o grupo novamente retomou sua luta contra os Gordanianos para impedir que eles destruam a cidade entrando furtivamente em sua nave. Uma vez que estão dentro da nave, os Titãs vão procurar a Sala de Controle. Ao procurar a sala, Robin e Estelar compartilham um momento particular em que ambos se desculpam entre si pela luta que tiveram antes. Estelar afirma que, em Tamaran, a única pessoa a mostrar sua bondade foi o seu guardião e Robin explica para ela que as coisas na Terra são muito diferentes e compartilham seu primeiro momento romântico juntos. No entanto, eles são interrompidos por Mutano, que então os alerta para a chegada de Gordanianos. Mais tarde, muito depois de ganharem a luta contra os Gordonianos, o Estelar aparece vestindo roupas de seu próprio mundo. Robin avança e diz que ele ainda não conhece o nome dela e, em seguida, explica que, em inglês, ela se chama Estelar. Robin dá-lhe uma recepção formal à Terra e Estelar agradece-lhes por sua bravura e ajuda. Ela diz que deseja ficar na Terra, e que, embora as pessoas pareçam estranhas, também são muito gentis. Estelar e Robin começam a corar de seu comentário sabendo muito bem que ela quis dizer que ela também está agradecendo a Robin pela amada que ele lhe mostrou o tempo que ela passou na Terra até agora. Isto marca como o começo não apenas dos Jovens Titãs, mas também o início de uma bela relação que algum dia florescerá entre Robin e Estelar. No entanto, mesmo que seu relacionamento não seja o foco de cada episódio, existem sugestões sutis e afirmações na maioria dos episódios. Por exemplo, quando Mad Mod está explicando a Estelar por que seus Starbolts não estão funcionando, Robin torna-se protetor dela e diz a Mad Mod para se afastar dela. In De Verdade, Maluco do Controle diz com ciúmes que Estelar é "muito boa para Robin, ele nunca vai apreciá-la!" Para o qual Mais y Menos (que também tem esmagamentos no Estelar) concordam (aliás, a única vez que esses dois irmãos lutam é quando competem uns contra os outros por suas afeições). Em Revolução, quando Mad Mod leva o refém de Robin, Estelar mostra-se mais preocupado com ele do que qualquer outro Titã. Quando os Titãs estão decidindo sobre o curso de ação que eles devem tomar, Estelar pensa que é melhor que eles encontrem Robin e restaurar sua juventude para que ele possa levá-los à vitória. Quando os Titãs decidem ir primeiro com o plano da Estelar, eles rastreiam Robin através de seu comunicador. Os Titãs pareciam encontrá-lo e quando Estelar vai abraçá-lo, eles acham que "Robin" não é mais do que um holograma. Mais tarde, quando os Titãs derrotaram com sucesso Mad Mod e restauraram a juventude de Robin, Estelar é mostrado abraçando Robin, feliz por estar de volta ao normal. Em O Fim - Parte 2, quando Estelar estava lutando contra o seu Nega, ela estava usando os sentimentos internos de Estelar contra ela, enquanto ela estava lutando contra ela, sua Nega se provocou Estelar com relação a seus sentimentos por Robin e continuou contando a ela quando a briga terminou, Robin Seria "tudo dela". Em Neve, Estelar deixa sozinha para rastrear o monstro por conta própria, Robin, preocupado com a segurança dela, grita seu nome, mas ela o ignora. Mais tarde, antes que ela colapsa na neve, ela murmura devagar "Robin ...". Mais tarde, é mostrado o resto dos Titãs esperando perto do T-Ship quebrado, Robin decide ir atrás dela, mas o outro está contra a ideia, pois ele não poderia sobreviver na tempestade, embora ele ouça sua Amigos Robin continua muito preocupado com Estelar. Enquanto o Estelar está faltando, Robin está olhando ao redor da área vendo se Estelar já voltou, Ravena tenta assegurar-lhe dizendo que Estelar pode cuidar de si mesma, e Robin responde: "Isso não significa que eu não posso me preocupar. "Quando a encontram na casa da Estrela Vermelha, Estelar abraça Robin antes de procurar ver o resto de seus amigos. No filme Jovens Titãs: Missão Tóquio, ele não só serviu como o final da série para o show, mas também serviu como parte vital no relacionamento crescente entre Robin e Estelar. No início, quando os Titãs estão perseguindo o vilão Saico-Tek, ele ataca Estelar e faz com que ela caia do céu, mas, felizmente, Robin a salva quando ele agarra sua mão e ambos andam em seu R-Cycle juntos para pegar Saico-Tek. Quando os Titãs chegam pela primeira vez em Tóquio, eles têm algum problema com a linguagem, uma vez que não são capazes de falar japonês. No entanto, Estelar afirma que ela pode ser capaz de ajudar e, para o choque e a surpresa de seus amigos, de repente ela agarra um estranho adolescente e beija ele. De todos os Titãs, Robin é o mais chocado, e ele se torna muito ciumento de que Estelar beijou o menino, apesar de ser por algum motivo. Robin também parece perceber que a razão pela qual Estelar o beijou quando se conheceram foi apenas para que pudesse aprender a falar inglês, o que o torna mais chateado, como ele provavelmente acreditava que era uma ação inteiramente romântica. Quando os Titãs decidem explorar Tóquio separadamente, Estelar e Robin vão explorar Tokyo juntos. Ao pôr-do-sol, eles exploraram uma grande parte da cidade e se retiraram para o telhado da Torre de Tóquio. Lá, Estelar menciona sobre o beijo que ela compartilhou com o menino mais cedo, enquanto também discutia o beijo que eles compartilhavam um com o outro no dia em que se conheceram. Eles começam a discutir o tópico e seus usos em Tamaran e Terra. Onde em Tamaran é apenas uma maneira de transferir certas quantidades de informações e conhecimento, mas agora Estelar já aprendeu que na Terra isso significa "mais". Robin e Estelar então começam a ficar mais à vontade sobre o assunto e eles finalmente começam a expressar seus verdadeiros sentimentos uns pelos outros. Assim como eles estão prestes a compartilhar seu primeiro beijo verdadeiro juntos, Robin recua no último momento apenas descobrindo um novo pensamento sobre Brushogun. Robin então afirma que ele é apenas um herói e que não há nada entre eles. Isso perturba muito o Estelar e ela voa longe, chorando. Mais tarde, o Estelar é visto na frente de uma loja assistindo dois ratos robôs se beijando, fazendo-a deprimida. Uma menina vem até ela e tenta perguntar o que está errado. Estelar diz que tudo está bem, mas como a menina deixa Estelar começa a segui-la e, finalmente, admite que sentiu sentimentos por Robin desde o primeiro momento em que se conheceram. Estelar então começa a dizer que talvez ela fosse tola pensar nessas coisas, pensar que havia algo entre ela e Robin. A menina então lhe dá um sorriso esperançoso e Estelar finalmente percebe que sempre houve algo mais entre ela e Robin e que ela não vai desistir deles. Quando Robin se esconde para evitar ser capturado pelo Comandante Daizo e os Troopers de Tóquio, ele assume o disfarce como um assaltante e vai encontrar informações sobre Brushogun. No entanto, ele logo é descoberto por eles e Robin entra em uma perseguição de carro. Robin quase se recupera novamente, mas, felizmente, Estelar salva Robin e os dois voam juntos para um esconderijo secreto. Enquanto o Estelar explica a Robin sobre a situação atual e lhe dá uma nova cópia do uniforme. Estelar está prestes a sair, mas Robin agarra o braço logo antes de ir. Ambos compartilham outro momento de concurso e tentam se beijar de novo, mas são interrompidos pela chegada de Mutano e os outros Titãs que os invadem. Quando eles derrotam o Comandante Daizo, Robin tenta revelar seus verdadeiros e fortes sentimentos românticos por Estelar, mas recebendo a mensagem, ela o silencia simplesmente dizendo "Robin... pare de falar", e eles finalmente compartilharam seu verdadeiro beijo. No final, Robin e Estelar são vistos de mãos dadas e finalmente se tornaram um casal romântico. Ravena Ravena não gostou tanto da Estelar quando ela se tornou parte do time. Era o mesmo para Estelar. Ela nunca realmente entendeu Ravena, e então ela não se conectou muito bem com ela. Estelar tentou se conectar com Ravena mais, mas Ravena atirou contra ela. Quando elas trocaram acidentalmente corpos uns com os outros, eles descobriram mais um sobre o outro e, finalmente, Ravena aprende a respeitar Estelar e seu otimismo, assim como Estelar aceitou Ravena e sua tristeza. Depois disso, Raven e Estelar são vistos meditando juntos e eles saem quando os meninos estão juntos. Às vezes, se o Estelar está preocupado com uma coisa de garota, ela fala com Ravena e conta a ela sobre sua espinha recém-descoberta. Uma coisa que os dois têm em comum é que ambos adulavam juntos Aqualad. Em algumas batalhas, Estelar e Ravena combinam seus poderes. Eles fazem isso novamente para parar a Irmandade Negra. Apesar de seu início no início e seus traços diferentes, as meninas se tornaram amigas íntimas. Principalmente, são as únicas 2 mulheres na equipe. Mutano Assim como o Cyborg serve como um irmão mais velho de Estelar, Mutano tende a atuar como seu irmão mais novo. Às vezes, ultrapassa-se, tirando as brincadeiras demais e sendo insensível às questões que são graves para a Estelar, mas as duas estão muito próximas e confiam uma na batalha. Mutano aprendeu coisas boas da Estelar. Uma vez, Mutano planeja vingar-se de Cyborg por deleitar-se, jogando um balão de óleo no rosto de Cyborg. Quando o balão atinge acidentalmente Estelar, uma Estelar irritada escolhe ignorar o Mutano. Eles logo se reencontram. Mutano percebe que Estelar ensinou-o a ser uma boa pessoa. Estelar ri da maioria das piadas de Mutano, apesar de não serem divertidas e não receber a maioria deles, mas eles continuam sendo familiares e Estelar é a primeira pessoa de escolha que o Mutano confiaria um segredo muito delicado. Mutano também confia no Estelar o suficiente para ajudar a esconder seu animal de estimação secreto Silkie dos outros Titãs, e é durante esse episódio que ela forma seu vínculo materno com Silkie. Cyborg Ao lado de Robin, Cyborg é o único que a Estelar confia mais. Por exemplo, ele foi o primeiro a descobrir o verdadeiro significado por trás da palavra Troq, que é o que seu aliado Val Yor a chamou, dizendo-lhe que ela era inferior. Nesse mesmo episódio, Cyborg mostra que sabe o que dizer para tornar Estelar se sentir melhor. Cyborg, juntamente com todos os outros, também está bem ciente dos sentimentos românticos de Robin e Estelar um pelo outro e é conhecido por fazer a maior parte das observações. Um bom exemplo seria quando ele chamou Estelar, a namorada de Robin em Encrencados ou apontou que Robin está com ciúmes quando Estelar foi forçado a arranjar casamento em O Prometido. Além de estar ciente de seus sentimentos, ele apoia seu relacionamento, como quando Estelar e Robin tiveram seu primeiro beijo real, Ciborgue expressou sua aprovação, dizendo: "Bem, já é tempo". Os dois são muito sociais entre si, como visto em A Todo Vapor, onde Ciborgue mostra levantar pesos com Estelar e quando ele decide aprender Tamaraneano dela. Outro episódio mostrando sua amizade estreita foi Farsa, onde Cyborg foi enviado para se infiltrar na Academia H.I.V.E. usando um holograma para se disfarçar. Antes de sua partida, Estelar veio despedir-se dele em seu quarto, onde ele estava admirando o holograma. Aqui ela admite o quanto o holograma a impressiona, mas prefere melhor a versão original, o que significa como ela sempre o conheceu. Depois que a missão acabou, ela o visita novamente, onde ele tira tristemente o holograma. Quando ele fala sobre o quanto ele sente falta de ser normal, Estelar mostra sua habilidade de animar as pessoas dizendo: "Eu não conheci você antes, então para mim, você é normal", o que fez Cyborg se sentir melhor. Outro episódio em que o Ciborgue é positivamente encorajado pela Estelar é a aventura em Quanto Tempo é Para Sempre?, onde Estelar foi enviado acidentalmente vinte anos para o futuro durante uma briga com o viajante do tempo Warp. Chegando a Torre dos Titãs, encontrou Cyborg em ruim, mas ele ainda disse a ela onde encontrar Mutano e Ravena. Mais tarde, quando ele recebe o sinal de angústia de Asa Noturna, ele escolheu ajudar seu velho amigo a retornar ao passado. No geral, além dos muitos vilões que eles têm que lutar, pouco foi feito para interferir com sua amizade. Estrela Negra Estrela Negra não gosta da irmã mais nova devido ao fato de que Estelar a destronou em Tamaran e deixou a coroa para o Galfore (seu pai e cuidador adotivo). Estrela Negra sempre desafiou-a a lutar e acredita ser melhor que Estelar em tudo, mas Estelar a derrotou várias vezes. Depois disso, ela foi enviada para o exílio. No entanto, a Estelar, sendo a pessoa que perdoa ela é, sempre parece disposto a fazer a paz com ela, não importa quantas vezes Estrela Negra a prejudicou por seus próprios fins egoístas. Algum tempo depois, um irritado Estrela Negra contratou Madame Rouge para brincar com os sentimentos de Estelar, mascarando como seu irmão mais novo, Wildfire. Este ataque finalmente falhou e uma furiosa Estelar finalmente disparou. Dentou profundamente que o Estrela Negra recorreu até a encenação do "retorno" do irmão perdido pelo simples motivo de vingança, Estelar foi à prisão de Estrela Negra e renunciou escandalosamente a Estrela Negra como sua irmã e promete que irá encontrar o Wildfire, pois ele é "a única família que ela Saiu agora. " Terra Quando se conheceram pela primeira vez, Estelar tornou-se amigos instantâneos com Terra, da mesma forma que Mutano, e muitas vezes competir com ele para sair ou abraçar Terra. Estelar fica ferido e irritado depois que Terra os trai para Slade, mas não percebeu primeiro. Ela se culpa quando ela permite a Terra enganá-la a acreditar que está ferida e, assim, permitir que a Terra tenha uma pequena vantagem. Estelar tenta abandonar todos os remorso para Terra quando Terra a derruba de um penhasco com uma rocha, mas ainda mostra preocupação por ela depois que ela foge uma briga com os Titãs, afirmando que "ela parece bastante assustada". Mas isso pode ser uma ligeira declaração de vitória. Finalmente, quando Terra supera sua devoção a Slade e o destrói em lava derretida, mas depois se transforma em pedra enquanto tenta impedir que um vulcão entre em erupção, Estelar está triste, mas orgulhoso do sacrifício heróico de Terra. Ela traz flores para o memorial/túmulo de Terra. Como os outros Titãs, Estelar está confusa sobre se Terra retornou realmente ou não. Estrela Vermelha Depois de receber um sinal de socorro da Sibéria, Estelar e os outros Titãs chegaram para encontrar uma cidade destruída. Depois de explorar e procurar sobreviventes, eles aprenderam com os locais que um de seus próprios membros era responsável pela destruição. Durante uma busca pelo pária no T-Ship, Estelar e os Titãs foram atacados por uma criatura misteriosa. Depois de examinar a criatura, Ciborgue informou os outros que a criatura estava produzindo níveis de radiação que estavam fora da escala, o que era perigoso para todos, exceto Estelar, que era naturalmente imune à radiação. Quando a criatura fugiu, Estelar perseguiu-o em uma tempestade de neve; Em última análise, a criatura escapou e Estelar entrou em colapso na neve devido ao frio. Felizmente, ela foi encontrada e levada à segurança pela Estrela Vermelha, que a levou à segurança de sua casa. Quando Estelar acordou, ela descobriu que Estrela Vermelha não estava segurando seu prisioneiro. Em vez disso, ele estava se isolando dela por causa de um poder que ele tinha dentro dele, mas finalmente permitiu Estelar falar com ele quando ela falou sobre a resiliência de seu povo. Depois de falar sobre a criatura, Estelar soube que a Estrela Vermelha não era a criatura que estava procurando, mas estava sendo culpado pela destruição que estava causando. No entanto, como a Estrela Vermelha teve pouco controle de seu poder, ele foi impedido de tentar limpar seu nome. Apesar desse revés, ele estava disposto a deixar Estelar perseguir a criatura. Enquanto estava se preparando para sair, Estelar encontrou os outros Titãs e os apresentou à Estrela Vermelha, a quem assegurou que ela devia sua vida, embora a Estrela Vermelha fosse modesta. Depois de explicar como ele conseguiu seus poderes através de uma experiência militar, o monstro de radiação atacou, no qual Estrela Vermelha exibiu seu poder contra a criatura. Infelizmente, ele não conseguiu impedir que a criatura amplificasse seu poder com algumas das latas que Estrela Vermelha usava para derramar seu poder. Apesar de seus sentimentos de culpa, Estelar encorajou Estrela Vermelha a abraçar seu poder e ajudá-los a lutar contra a criatura, a que concordou e foi feito Titã Honorário. Quando eles voltaram para a cidade e as pessoas tentaram fazer a Estrela Vermelha deixar, Estelar recusou-se a deixá-lo ir, lembrando ao general que a Estrela Vermelha não era a única a culpar a existência da criatura. Antes de partir para lutar contra a criatura, o general encorajou Estrela Vermelha a fazer o seu melhor. No final, a criatura perdeu o controle do poder extra que havia obtido e foi destruída pela Estrela Vermelha. No entanto, o poder da Estrela Vermelha atingiu altos níveis de poder, solicitando que o Estelar o levasse ao espaço para se descarregar, assegurando-lhe que não teria mais que se preocupar em estar sozinho, já que ele não seria mais evitado por seu povo. Depois que ele descarregou seu poder, Robin disse a Estelar que ele estava orgulhoso dela pelo que ela fazia por ela. Em resposta, ela disse que acreditava que ele iria devolver o favor algum dia, o que ele fez, ajudando a derrotar a Irmandade Negra. Poderes e Habilidades Fisiologia Tamaraneana: Todas as superpotências da Starfire são originárias de suas espécies extraterrestres dos Tamaraneanos. Embora aparentemente humanoides aparentemente, ela tem várias diferenças biológicas, como ter nove estômagos, cabelos avermelhados e sobrancelhas e pele de laranja muito pálida. Todas as habilidades estão ligadas ao seu estado emocional, e geralmente só podem ser desencadeadas quando uma emoção específica está focada; Por isso, seus poderes podem ser enfraquecidos ou comprometidos quando ela está em tumulto emocional, como quando perdeu sua capacidade de voar devido à depressão. *'Ultravioleta' Projeção de energia: Como resultado de ser experimentado, Estelar pode projetar energia brilhante de cor verde de suas mãos, ativada por "fúria justa". Seus ataques de energia produzem energia térmica e resultados altamente explosivos em contato. Ela pode aumentar a eficácia de seus socos envolvendo as mãos na energia e também pode usar este método para soldar ou queimar com cuidado através de obstáculos com o contato de suas mãos. É ouvido um som sonoro quando se usa os furos. **'Starbolts': Estelar descarrega principalmente parafusos circulares de energia radioativa pura, que normalmente são lançados como projéteis circulares jogados. ***'Ondas de Starbolt': Ela também foi mostrada para disparar essa energia sob a forma de ondas de suas mãos. ***'Escudos de Starbolt': Ela pode erguer uma forte barreira de energia defensiva e campo de força em torno de si mesma; como visto em O Fim, Parte 1 e "Eu Posso Ficar com Ele?" **'Exlosões': Estelar também é capaz de disparar sua energia na forma de explosões poderosas e grandes de suas mãos. **'Feixes de Raio pelos Olhos ': Depois de passar pela versão Tamaraneana da puberdade (um processo conhecido como "a Transformação"), Estelar ganhou a habilidade altamente útil de emitir feixes de sua energia verde-clara de seus olhos. Embora não tão destrutivo quanto seus starbolts regulares, esses feixes podem ser disparados continuamente em um fluxo constante, são mais precisos na direção e também lhe dão o elemento de surpresa para quando suas mãos são reprimidas. Eles parecem ser visivelmente maiores que os faróis ocultos de Estrela Negra. |O Fim, Parte Um]].'' *'Vôo''' FTL: Ao sentir "alegria desenfreada", a Estelar pode alcançar um vôo sem asas sob sua própria força de vontade mais rápido do que a própria luz. No espaço, ela pode viajar a uma velocidade quase leve, e sua força sobre-humana não é diminuída quando transportada pelo ar. *'Força Sobre-humana': Ela é imensamente forte. Embora a verdadeira extensão seja desconhecida, ela é mostrada quatro vezes mais forte que o próprio Ciborgue; Em "A Todo Vapor", ela foi vista sem esforço levantando com uma única mão duas vezes mais do que o Ciborgue lutou com as duas mãos. Segundo ela mesma, Estelar é capaz de usar sua força reforçada usando um sentimento chamado confiança ilimitada. *'Agilidade Sobre-humana e Reflexos aprimorados': Estelar possui dez vezes maior agilidade e reflexos altamente avançados. Suas habilidades de luta natural são muito maiores quando em conjunto com seus reflexos sobre-humanos, durabilidade e agilidade. Ela pode permanecer acordada e batalhar por várias horas a fio. *'Vigor Sobre-humano': Estelar pode permanecer acordado por longos dias de cada vez antes de cansar. *'Resistência Sobre-humana': Ela tem resistência física suprema; capaz de sobreviver às mais severas tempestades de neve, mas acabou com sua resistência. *'Semi-Invulnerabilidade': Como todo esse tipo, ela é imune à maioria dos danos físicos; Capaz de sobreviver a uma explosão massivamente poderosa sem sofrer muito dano; Como tal tem pele à prova de balas. *'Imunidade à Radiação': Estelar é naturalmente imune e resistente a altos níveis de radiação, como afirmado em Neve. *'Habilidades de Sobrevivência Espacial': Estelar pode sobreviver no vácuo sem fim do espaço exterior sem a necessidade de um traje espacial, pois ela pode respirar e se mover normalmente no espaço. *'Assimilação de Idioma:' Como uma Tamaraneana, Estelar pode replicar todo o conhecimento falado adquirido de línguas de outras formas de vida através do contato labial; Um processo conhecido como "transferência de conhecimento". Para o qual, ela ganha toda a fluência no dialeto e os idiomas como alvo, mas ela ainda mantém sua gramática de sotaque natural. Suas línguas conhecidas são Tamaraneano, Inglês e Japonês. Outras Habilidades *'Habilidades do Guerreira': Devido à natureza de guerra de seu mundo natal, Estelar está bem treinado nas artes marciais do combate corpo-a-corpo e do combate desarmado. **'Combate mão-a-mão': Embora ela não seja tão hábil quanto sua iemã mais velha, Estelar é um especialista em alto nível de artes marciais de Tamaranean, sendo habilidoso o suficiente para derrubar numerosos soldados Gordanianos enquanto a parte superior do corpo estava presa. Ela também é especialista em vários estilos de combate de combate corpo-a-corpo, como kickboxing. **'Habilidades de Tiro com Arco': Ela também é conhecida em algum armamento, usando um cotovelo e seta em um ponto com pouco esforço. Fraquezas Estelar, como muitos Tamaraneanos, é alérgico ao cromo metálico. Isso dá sintomas semelhantes a gripe, e quando ela espirra, ela desencadeia estrelas explosivas do nariz e da boca. Além disso, seus poderes são amplamente afetados por como ela se sente, como descobre Robin; Se ela se sente baixa ou confusa, suas habilidades ficam severamente diminuídas. Como todos os Tamaraneans, ela não é imune a suas próprias explosões de energia. Usar seu próprio sustento e resistência a temperaturas extremas leva muita energia para que ela não possa sobreviver para sempre no espaço. Ela também precisa respirar, embora seu auto-sustento possa atrasar isso por um tempo. Porque ela é tão ingênua, é fácil para várias pessoas aproveitar ou trair Estelar, como visto no episódio Transformação, onde Estelar é atraída para uma armadilha e quase comido por um alienígena com fome. Embora alguns tenham explorado, o relacionamento de Estelar com Robin pode ser contado às vezes como uma fraqueza. Uma vez, foi explorada inadvertidamente por Mariposa Assassina quando ele queria que Robin levasse Kitten para um baile de formatura, o que irritou Estelar além do pensamento racional além de proteger Robin. Curiosidades *Sua altura é 1,68m Ver Também *Galeria Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens principais Categoria:Jovens Titãs Categoria:Alienígenas Categoria:Super força Categoria:Manipulação de Energia Categoria:Vôo/Levitação Categoria:Viajantes do Tempo Categoria:Inimigos de Terra Categoria:Líderes Políticos Categoria:Antigos Inimigos de Terra Categoria:Inimigos de Slade Categoria:Tamaraneanos Categoria:Heroínas Categoria:Inimigos de Mariposa Assassina Categoria:Inimigos de Trigon Categoria:Amigos de Cyborg Categoria:Amigos de Mutano Categoria:Amigos de Robin Categoria:Amigos de Ravena